1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a hand tremble correction method, and more particularly, to optical image stabilization (OIS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatuses process an image received through an imaging device in a digital signal processor. Digital photographing apparatuses can then compress the processed image to generate an image file and store the generated image file in a memory. Also, digital photographing apparatuses may display an image received through an imaging device or stored in a storage medium on a liquid crystal display (LCD).
When a user captures a desired image using a digital photographing apparatus, such as a camera, the digital photographing apparatus may be shaken due to a trembling of the hand of the user. Thus, the image received through the imaging device is shaken, and the photographing may not be satisfactorily performed. A digital photographing apparatus may include a function that corrects for the trembling of the hand in order to more reliably perform photographing.